The present invention relates generally to an energy absorbent vehicle bumper, and more particularly to an automobile bumper retention system.
The Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS) include specified requirements regarding front and rear bumper systems. These standards have been established so that all vehicles must meet the FMVSS in order to be certified as a saleable vehicle. The standards are set as the lowest specification level to be achieved for approval. in the case of bumpers, the FMVSS have greatly helped in reducing damage to vehicles from collisions occurring during parking maneuvers, traffic jams and in confined garages, etc. The vehicles are fitted with bumpers which are capable of absorbing the impact of a collision up to a certain speed without damaging to the vehicle. A conventional vehicle bumper incorporates a strong steel beam which extends across the vehicle and is secured to the supporting elements of the vehicle structure. An energy absorbing mechanism is secured to the steel beam and a continuous elastic casing conceals the steal beam and energy absorbing mechanism. Many designs have been implemented for securing the energy absorbing mechanism to the beam. Many of these designs have complex and expensive assembly systems for mounting the energy absorbing mechanism to the steel beam. Furthermore, manufacture of these bumper systems involves the use of complicated production equipment which increases the cost of the bumper.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the mentioned disadvantages of prior art bumper systems and to provide an energy absorbing bumper retention system which is simple to assemble.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by providing an automobile bumper retention system including a rigid metal beam member and an energy absorbing bumper in snap-fit or slide-in engagement with the beam member. A bumper fascia is disposed over the energy absorbing bumper and is configured generally to a shape of the energy absorbing bumper such that the energy absorbing bumper provides inward support behind the bumper fascia.
The invention provides a simple locking mechanism including the beam cross member having an integral metal retaining rib or flange which protrudes into opposing molded-in grooves in the energy absorbing bumper in order to provide the snap-fit or slide-in engagement between the beam and the energy absorbing bumper.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.